


Rock You Like A Hurricane

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Little plot, Smut, Song fic, Trouble Processing Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: You and your best friend/crush Bucky both have trouble processing emotions so you communicate through music. Nat finally gets you to admit, using music, how you feel about Bucky to him. But does Bucky reciprocate your feelings?Song Fic Request I got on tumblr figure I should post it here to.Song is Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions credit for the song/song lyrics goes to them.





	Rock You Like A Hurricane

“Just tell him Y/n,” Nat grunts as she attempts to swipe your legs out from under you, which you thankfully jump over. “I’ve seen how you guys look at each other. It’s so obvious he likes you and vice versa.” Nat states as you duck away from one of her punches. You sign for a time out and walk towards the bench to grab a drink of water and wipe off your sweaty forehead.

“It’s not that simple Nat. You know how I am when it comes to emotions.” You mutter taking a swig of water.

“So why don’t you do that song thing you and Bucky always do? That’s how you communicate how you feel with each other, right?” Nat suggests. She was right about that one. Both you and Bucky were terrified of your emotions, fearing to get close to people and lose them or have them betray your trust. You had began to use music to communicate with each other, it was the easiest way for the both of you to express your emotions.

You were abandoned by your parents when you were five and then you lived in several abusive foster homes until you ran away when you were nine on the streets until you met Connor McAlister. That was how you got your powers, Connor was an experimental scientist and he gained you trust before he decided to experiment on you when you were fifteen. He had taken you in when you were ten years old and spent the next four years grooming you to do whatever he sad, making you trust him. When you were fourteen he locked you up and began experimenting on you. The painful experiments gave you telekinesis, the ability to fly and breathe underwater. S.H.I.E.L.D. had discovered what Connor was doing to you and others, you were the only one that lived through the experiments. Clint and Nat found you when you were seventeen and had been training you ever since. You had been with them for almost five years now.

“Yeah maybe you're right.” You murmur gathering your things and walking towards the door.

“Of course I’m right. Now go tell him what you want. I suggest Rock You LIke A Hurricane.” She shouts with a chuckle as you shake your head and start towards the elevator. Maybe Nat was right, plus you did love that song.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After you shower you put on your best bra and underwear, black lace. You call Nat and Wanda to help you pick out something to wear. Nat chooses the dress she made you buy last time you went shopping, it was a very short dress, the kind that barely covered your ass and it was blood red, it showed off your cleavage perfectly and hopefully it would leave Bucky drooling.

“Guys I’m not sure about this.” You mutter as you look at yourself in the mirror. Wanda had done a perfect smokey eye and Nat had done your hair, curled half up half down. The bra you had on pushed your breasts up and displayed them perfectly.

“Just text Bucky and tell him you need to talk when he walks in play the song and he’ll be putty in your hands. You look gorgeous.” Nat says handing you your phone. Her and Wanda hover until you send the text for Bucky to meet you in your room. He responds immediately saying he’s on his way. Nat and Wanda high five before they leave but prior to them leaving they make you swear not to chicken out.

“Y/n/n?!” Bucky calls sounding worried as he knocks, loudly, on your door. You open the door and let him in before starting the song.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"It's early morning, the sun comes out  
Last night was shaking and pretty loud  
My cat is purring, it scratches my skin  
So what is wrong with another sin?"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Y/n/n what’s going on?” Bucky asks eyeing you suspiciously as the song plays.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Here I am   
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am   
Rock you like a hurricane"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Rock me like a hurricane Buck.” You whisper as you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. When he doesn’t respond you pull away and look up at him feeling vulnerable again. Bucky doesn’t even look at you he just sits there expressionless as though in shock. You feel tears burn your eyes. You should’ve listened to your gut and ignored Nat and Wanda. Bucky would never go for you. When you start to back away Bucky grabs your waist with his metal arm and pulls you tightly against him.

“Bucky look I’m sorry. I-I should’ve ignored Nat and known you could never want me.” You say trying to pull away as some stray tears escape.

“You’re wrong. I’ve been in love with you since the first song you played me. Do you want me to what did you say? “Rock you like a hurricane”?” He questions chuckling at your terminology.

“I love you too Buck.” You whisper as he claims your lips with his own. His hands slide your zipper down and slides your straps off your shoulders and peels the dress off your body. His hands linger on your hips as he slides you dress off you. He stands up and his eyes roam your body, he gasps as he looks at you. You begin to feel self conscious and try to cover yourself with your hands, causing him to growl.

“Never hide yourself from me doll.” He growls, grabbing you close and his mouth takes possession of yours. “Your mine now, right?”

“Yes Bucky.” You moan as his hand roughly squeezes your butt. He brings back his hand and slaps your ass, causing you to gasp and sending heat to your core.

“You don’t hide what’s mine from me.” He commands lifting you up and you wrap your legs around his hips. He carries you over to the bed before tossing you gently onto the mattress. Bucky peels his shirt off before unbuckling his pants and stepping out of them quickly. “My gorgeous girl. Do you want me to “rock you like a hurricane”?” He asks with a smirk.

“Yes sergeant.” You respond with a blush.

“Good girl.” He chuckles before laying down on top of you, he uses his metal arm to keep him balanced so he can hover over you. He trails soft kisses down your neck, between your breasts and down your stomach. You feel heat creep onto your skin as he kisses down to the top of your panties.

“I think we still have too many clothes on doll.” He whispers, leaning up to unhook your bra, once he has it off he tosses it across the room. He dips his head down taking your right nipple in his mouth, his teeth nip on the tender flesh, shooting dampness to your core.

“Bucky, please…” you beg. Bucky releases your nipple from his mouth before he flips you over and lands a soft, playful smack to your ass.

“What did you call me doll?”

“I’m sorry Sergeant.” You mutter into the mattress.

“What do you want doll?” He whispers to him.

“You.”

“Where?” Damn him he was gonna make you say it. “C’mon doll, I’m waiting.” 

“In my pussy Sergeant.” You whisper softly, feeling your face heat up. You feeling his hands, one cool and metallic and the other warm and soft on your ass. His fingers slip inside the band of your panties.

“Lift your hips doll.” He commands gently. You comply happily feeling him slip your panties off. He rolls you over after he slipped off his boxers and he hovers above you. He glances up into your eyes, checking for your consent. You nod and he pushes into you slowly and gently.

“Fuck doll. You feel so good. Whose are you?” He demands as he increases his pace, his teeth scrape your neck before the come up to your ear and nip your earlobe.

“I’m yours Bucky! All yours.” You cry out as he hits your g-spot repeatedly and his metal fingers massage your clit, building the pressure.

“Cum for me doll.” Bucky demands continuing his hard pace and his skillful fingers rub your swollen clit. At his words you release, the spasm racking through your body. As your pussy clenches around him Bucky reaches his high and releases inside you. 

When you come down from your highs Bucky eases out of you gently and rolls over and pulls you onto his chest. He wraps his arms tightly around you and places a soft kiss to your forehead. “Was that hurricane like enough for you?” He asks with a smirk.

“That was perfect Buck.” You say pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you y/n.” Bucky whispers into you ear.

“I love you too Buck.” You whisper back.


End file.
